


Let Me Take You Down

by thequeenofkittycats



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), hit the stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofkittycats/pseuds/thequeenofkittycats
Summary: After Yugyeom's winning Hit The Stage performance, he gets a surprise he didn't see coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together and I will go down with this ship. Jungkook might be a bit out of character since Yugyeom is my ult and I was just basically picturing myself with him. Spellchecked but otherwise just lightly edited, comments and kudos are appreciated.

To say he was a bit nervous was an understatement, Yugyeom was almost terrified. He knew his boyfriend, Jungkook, had a rare night off and would be watching his performance. Jungkook didn't know what to expect, Yugyeom refused to tell him anything about his dance.

As Yugyeom was waiting backstage to go on, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "If this is anyone but Jungkook or BamBam i'll punch you." The figure holding him chuckles, "Are you always this feisty or have I just not seen you in a while?" Yugyeom smiles widely as he recognizes the voice; he quickly turns around and hugs his boyfriend tightly. Jungkook continues to hold him and smiles "I can tell that you missed me." Yugyeom doesn't trust his voice so he nods and holds Jungkook a bit tighter, scared to let go.

It isn't until someone tells him it's his turn to go on soon that Yugyeom pulls away, "I didn't think you would actually be here tonight." Jungkook smiles, "Surprise. I'll be in the audience watching you, I know you'll do great." He stands on his toes to kiss Yugyeom (damn those 2 inches) and Yugyeom eagerly kisses back. They pull away quickly and Yugyeom runs towards the stage to go on as Jungkook heads back to his seat in the audience.

Jungkook was genuinely enjoying the performance, and seeing how happy Yugyeom looked filled him with joy. As always, Yugyeom’s footwork was amazing and Jungkook was entranced. Suddenly the music changed.

_It ain’t my first time but baby girl we can pretend._

_Let me take you down._

_I really wanna take you down, and show you what I’m about._

_Can I take you now?_

_Your body, body up and down._

_So don’t stop, girl get it._

_Quit playing with it._

_I can’t wait no more._

Jungkook froze, he would recognize that song anywhere. Yugyeom loves Chris Brown and plays his music any chance he gets.

The way Yugyeom was moving his hips and grinding on the stage was sinful and Jungkook was shook; He knew what those hips could actually do. The look Yugyeom was giving the audience did things to Jungkook and he bit his lip thinking about what would happen later. Jungkook smiles as he sees Yugyeom slightly mouth the words and look genuinely happy dancing to the song.

When the music changes again, Jungkook hardly notices. He’s too entranced in the performance to pay any attention.

After, when all the judges put their flags up, Yugyeom is thrilled. The look of pure joy is evident on his face and Jungkook couldn’t be more proud. When Yugyeom finally exits the stage he is sweaty and tired. He feels good about what he did, but he hopes it's enough to win.

Yugyeom takes the towel that's handed to him so he can wipe some of the sweat off. When he takes the towel away from his face, Yugyeom sees a figure running towards him.

Quickly, Yugyeom braces for impact as his boyfriend runs into his arms "Oh my god you were amazing!" Jungkook quickly kisses him and Yugyeom chuckles against his lips. They pull away and smile at each other, Yugyeom holding Jungkook and Jungkook never wanting to be put down. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm actually proud of myself this time." Jungkook knows how rare that is, being an idol himself. The statement makes him smile more, "You should be proud. You actually did really well, and I'm not just saying that." Yugyeom can see the sincerity in his eyes and gently puts Jungkook down, "Thank you. It means a lot, especially coming from you." Yugyeom hugs Jungkook and sees people coming from behind his back.

Soon Yugyeom is embraced by 6 people who he's lucky to spend every day with and call his friends. Jaebum pretends to cry as he hugs Yugyeom, "Our little maknae is all grown up." BamBam pushes everyone away, "He's my best friend, let me hug him alone." Everyone including Yugyeom rolls their eyes, but they let it happen. Yugyeom hugs BamBam tightly then gives each of his members an individual hug. “Thank you guys for coming, it really means a lot.” Jinyoung ruffles Yugyeom’s hair “As if we would actually miss your performance. Now let’s go sit down and watch the rest of the dance crews.” Yugyeom nods and finds his way to Jungkook. They hold hands as they walk back to their seats and smile to themselves.

Eventually Yugyeom has to go sit with his crew and the other teams so the top 3 can be announced. Yugyeom sits with anticipation as the first crew is called, finally his group is called to be in the top 3 and Yugyeom smiles happily. He waits on the stage as Shownu’s crew is called third. When it’s finally time for the winner to be announced, Yugyeom is shaking with nerves. It would be a dream come true to win.

When the scores are posted, Yugyeom slowly turns around. Seeing his score is number one he literally jumps for joy. His crew surrounds him and Yugyeom drops to his knees in awe, he can’t believe he won. Yugyeom can’t keep the smile off his face as his team congratulates him and he feels like he might cry.

When Yugyeom accepts the trophy, he beams “It really feels like a dream, we did our best for this performance. It was fun, we couldn't stop laughing when we were practicing. I’m thankful that we can do this together. This is for all of us. I’m really thankful, I keep saying thank you but I really love my crew. I want to keep dancing with the people I like forever, until I have no strength left. I will keep dancing. Thank you Hit The Stage.”

As soon as the cameras are turned off, Jungkook runs onto the stage. He embraces Yugyeom with all his love “I told you that you were amazing!” Yugyeom smiles and hugs back “yeah you did baby. Thank you for being here today.” Jungkook pulls away “I wouldn’t have missed it for anything,” he blushes slightly “actually I want to make your already special day even more special.”

Yugyeom looks at him confused as Jungkook gets down on one knee. He pulls a box out of his pocket and looks up at Yugyeom, “We’ve been together for 2 almost 3 years and I can’t imagine anyone else I would rather be with.” Yugyeom gasps and the tears spill from his eyes; he watches as Jungkook opens the box to reveal a ring “Kim Yugyeom, Will you marry me?”

“Yes of course!”

Jungkook shyly slips the ring onto Yugyeom’s finger and lets his bunny teeth smile show, “I actually thought you might say no.” Yugyeom rolls his eyes and pulls his _fiancé_ up into a kiss “You’re a dork.” Jungkook giggles as they share a short kiss until Yugyeom is tackled by GOT7. “Finally! I thought he would never ask you!” BamBam laughs and the others nod in agreement. Yugyeom is beyond happy and he knows this will be one of the best days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is wondering, Jungkook bottoms that night so Yugyeom can show him what those hips really do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )


End file.
